


I know who I want (to take me home)

by AceQueenKing



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, F/F, Implied Sexual Content, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 12:28:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16367789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceQueenKing/pseuds/AceQueenKing
Summary: The town of Purgatory still holds every grudge it can against Wynonna.Thankfully, Nicole’s not from Purgatory.





	I know who I want (to take me home)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jaggedwolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaggedwolf/gifts).



It only takes 2 drinks with Nicole for Wynonna to decide that Nicole is far too ridiculously hot for this podunk little town. She's pretty in a way most of Purgatory isn't, and her damage -- well, she doesn't even seem to be damaged, which puts her way ahead of Wynonna. But there's gotta be something wrong with her, because she's out drinking with Wynonna, despite the way the townsfolk stare at her like she's mad for being here. So maybe she's a little mad.

(But maybe it's Wynonna's kind of madness.)

"I just - I just want to thank you for inviting me out," Nicole Haught says; the bartender at Shorty's (not Waves, thankfully, because she's out with those assholes she calls her friends) just kind of shoots a pitying stare at Nicole, like she doesn't know Wynonna yet. Which, maybe Nicole doesn't, but fuck off, okay. Wynonna has been in town for a few weeks and she's already pissed off Waves and most of the town and solved several mysteries full of spooky revenant shit, and she's tired of dealing with it all already.

She fixes the Bartender with a steely glare, and something under her skin itches. She isn't sure who this guy is but ever since Gus sold off the bar, she can’t stop herself from scratching her arms whenever Waves isn't tending bar in here, like she's allergic to whatever the hell they're using to clean the glasses. He smiles with a chuckle that's either revenant in training or straight up god damn American-bred high-school bastard, she shows her teeth just a bit as she asks for another.

"Ain't you had enough?" He asks, smirking despite knowing damn well Wynonna's only had two glasses. Nicole's brow furrows on Wynonna's behalf, and she snaps her fingers.

"What the lady wants, she gets." Wynonna watches as Nice Cop Nicole slowly transforms into Badass Nicole, her lips pursed in a don't-try-me-punk as she hands over her credit card to pay their tab. The visible frown on her face as she signs her name makes Wynonna want to kiss her, which is ridiculous because hello, they work together, terrible idea, but on the other hand: she is really, really into Nicole.

The bartender acquiesces with a snarl, sliding a tallboy Wynonna's way. It's more head than actual beer, but it's clear from the way he turns his back on them that he could care less about Wynonna's complaining. Typical small-town asshole. She flips the bird as she laughs, and Nicole laughs too, eyes shining.

"You really don't have any fear, do you?" Nicole says, smiling as she sips her own drink. It's fancier than Wynonna's - whiskey and water, neat - but it's not delicate. Nothing about Nicole seems delicate.

"Used to, when I was a kid. But this is like....same shit as it's always been. You get used to it." Nicole nods as if she knows, though Wynonna doesn't see how that's possible. She's seen Officer Haught's records, knows she's gotten more commendations than just about anyone else in the office.

"Yeah," Nicole sighs, leans back and downs what's left of her whiskey and water, shaking her head slightly at the burn. For a moment, Wynonna thinks that Nicole’s just gonna pour it back and run -- wouldn’t be the first date Wynonna’s had like that. But then Nicole smiles, and something in Wynonna’s stomach pulls as Nicole grabs Wynonna's hand. "You like to dance?"

"Shorty's ain't that kind of place," Wynonna says, glancing around. There's a clear egress point toward the door they can make in a dash if need be, Wynonna notices, as she always does. As their bodies settled together, Wynonna finds herself putting her hand on Nicole’s shoulder just as Nicole’s hand finds her hip, gliding against the country music Shorty's is blaring tonight.

Wynonna can't quite hear the lyrics - Shorty's isn't the kind of bar for that either - but she can hear the hitch in Nicole's breath as she leads, grabbing Wynonna by the back of her tight-as-fuck jeans. Wynonna responds by laying just the slightest touch on Nicole's firm backside.

People around them are staring with open derision and for a second she wants to tell Nicole that this isn't a good idea, because Wynonna is just as corrupt an influence as the revenants, but Nicole surely sees them and just as Wynonna pulls apart, Nicole grabs her ass, taking the lead and twirling Wynonna like she's a goddamn romance heroine in one of the books Waves keeps leaving in the bathroom.

(Oh yeah, Nicole is her brand of crazy.)

"I never liked small towns," Nicole drawls, whispering the words into her ear in a way that makes Wynonna's legs buckle just the tiniest bit, though she'd deny it like hell if anyone asked. Nicole's lips graze her neck and she bucks against her, yearning in a way she has never been with a woman before, but in a way she wants more than anything else.

Wynonna does what she has always done when she feels unmoored: she goes on the offensive. She presses her knee between Nicole's legs in a way that makes her hiss, and then Nicole is kissing her, and Wynonna almost falls backwards against the wall but Nicole hits it first. They sit there for a moment, kissing like - like two people too busy exploring one another’s mouths to care where they are. Wynonna is pretty sure she's’  about to wind up sideways at Shorty's which is crazy even for Wynonna, but then Nicole's hands are underneath her shirt and she doesn't even mind because fuck all propriety in this goddamn dive bar and fuck anyone who doesn't understand them.

"God damn," one of the regulars says, and it's Nicole's hand that comes up to flip him off in a one-fingered salute so glorious that Wynonna wants nothing more than to take her home and - and - well, fingerfuck her until she comes, gasping, under Wynonna's fingers and hands and mouth. Maybe Wynonna is gayer than she thought, because she really wants to fuck the shit out of Nicole right now.

"Your car or mine?" Nicole says, reading the room with an accuracy that leaves Wynonna reeling, so used to being the one to make commands that she isn't even sure how not to lead until Nicole takes her hand and all but shoves her out the door.

It takes them a good ten minutes to get to Nicole's car, between making out and kissing and touching and feeling and exploring, and longer still to unlock it and for Nicole to shove Wynonna inside. She can barely take a breath before Nicole is on top of her, and then Nicole is everywhere, kissing her and holding her.

And for once, Wynonna is having a hookup that she actually hopes goes past tonight, and for once, just once in this god damn universe, that things might end up happily ever after.  

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to G. for the beta and helpful comments!


End file.
